


Into Darkness

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Carnival, F/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Quick drabble from Alex and Thomas's time at the Iowa State Fair from their visit to Iowa in RCD 3 Chapter 14
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Into Darkness

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex’s lips brushed against his, slow and soft, as she pressed him against the wall, the world dissolving into the darkness surrounding them, leaving only the touch of their embrace to guide them. Her thumb caressed the coarse hair on his jaw; the sensation still sent chills through her body. There were many other places she wanted to feel that, but this was unfortunately not the time nor the place. 

His face flushed as he focused on her lips on his and the desire he knew was burning in her unseen eyes. Thomas’s hands drifted over her, even with the absence of light he knew her every curve, his hands settled behind her, pulling her into him until there was nothing separating them.

The laughter of teenagers echoed through the halls of the funhouse, interrupting the moment and reminding them that despite the anonymity in the black room, their time alone had come to an end. 

Thomas’s lips found her forehead. The warmth of his breath lingered beneath his kiss. 

“To be continued,” Alex offered, finding Thomas’s hand and interlacing her fingers with his. 

The two of them made their way through the winding rooms of the funhouse, slipping away under the bright carnival lights of the other games and attractions surrounding them.


End file.
